alternate story to prank you very much
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: summery inside
1. Chapter 1

what if when chase's fake mission alert goes off, and he tricks Bree, she doesn't bounce back when she falls.

chapter one

our story begins inn the lab, where the root of the problem starts.

Bree is sitting on her hands and knees rubbing grease all over the floor for the prank she is setting up for

her brothers, but as soon as she hears the ding of the elevator signaling her brothers arrival, she quickly

gets off the floor and tries to hide the evidence of her deed. As the elevator door opens Adam and chase

see their sister trying to look suspiciously casual. "oh hey guys what are you up too" exclaimed Bree trying

to slow her racing heart. "6ft 2in" said Adam proudly not getting what Bree really meant, "oh you don't

have to answer, I know growing's been a lifelong struggle for you" said Adam to chase making fun of his

height. meanwhile while adam is answering bree's question, chase is looking around the lab for anything

suspicious. "wait a second" chase said finally noticing what bree was doing, "whoopee cushion, bucket of

ice water, greased floor, nope nothing suspicious here" said chase obviously trying to rattle Bree. "seriously,

do you think I was born tomorrow?" said adam not knowing he kind of answered his own question. " ugh I

hate you guys, but I am so going to get you back" said bree trying to sound scary, but failing miserably. "oh

by all means keep trying, your failure is adorable" said chase happy that she failed at her chance to prank them.

Bree just sneered at her brother not knowing a good comeback for him. suddenly chase's phone starts ringing,

and he pulls it out of his pocket to see what it says. "uh-oh urgent mission alert, there's a lethal virus outbreak

in Denver, bree you have to super-speed there ahead of us or we'll be too late" exclaimed chase taking his role

of mission leader very seriously. "on it" said bree activating her super-speed, and turning away from her brothers.

as she tries to run to the other side of the lab, she momentarily forgot about the part of the floor she greased,

and fell on her back right in the middle of the floor. "Oh" adam exclaimed knowing exactly what chase had planned.

"Ha, I set up a fake mission alert, I knew you'd fall for it" exclaimed chase loving knowing that his plan worked.

"good one"said adam loving all the pranking that was going around. "now stop messign around we got to get to

Denver" said adam running out of the room thinking there was an actual mission, and chase was just lying to trick

bree. chase just shook his head at his brother, and turned back to his sister, who was still laying on the floor. now

that he looked more closely there was definitely something wrong with bree, her face was starting to look sweaty,

and she was getting paler by the minute. "Bree, are you ok" said chase worriedly hoping she was just faking and

getting back at him for all the pranks he played on her. " chase, go get Mr. Davenport, I don't feel very good" said

Bree hurriedly trying to get him out of the room. chase run out of the room and into the elevator.

**haha cliffy im so evil. I hope you guys like this story. review and tell me if you guys like and I should**

** continue this **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone sorry i havent updated in a while, long story. anyways i am going to update all of my stories and here is chapter two. thank you for all the support, your guys's reviews are amazing. please never quit reviewing.**

**ok so to recap bree tried to pull a prank on adam and chase but it didnt work and they pulled a prank back on her. adam left not realizing it was just a prank and thats when chase saw that something was wrong with his sister. bree tells chase to get mr davenport cause she doesnt feel good and she doesnt want her little brother to see her like this.**

**on to chapter two **

chase quickly pushed the button for the main floor, and tried to calm down as he went up. when the elevator dinged he immediately ran out and went to look for mr davenport, but he didnt have to look far and found him in the arcade room." mr davenport, come quick it's bree" yelled chase while trying to catch his breath.

mr davenport's eyes widened and he quickly ran over to his youngest. "where's bree" he exclaimed getting more and more worried about his little girl.

"she's down in the lab" chase said starting to get really worried about his sister.

mr davenort and chase ran down the hall and the stairs where they met adam and leo at the bottom. " whoa, what's going on" asked adam wondering what happened to make his father and brother this upset. "somethings wrong with bree, she's down in the lab" explained chase wanting to jsut get down to the lab to their sister.

the guys all ran to the lab not even bothering to take the elevator. entering the lab they saw bree laying on the floor unconsious. " adam chase, gently pick up your sister and set her on the cyberdesk " mr davenport told the two oldest knowing that even if he hadnt told them they would have still been gentle with their sister. without argument adam and chase gently picked up their sister, put her on the cyberdesk, adn then stepped back to give davenport enough room to examine their sister. after mr davenport finished with bree, he turned first towards the younger boy by the door." leo, go upstairs please i need to talk to adam and chase".

after giving both boys a sympethetic smile, leo quickly retreated to the elevator and rode unstairs. once the elevator door closed mr davenport turned towards the two remaining boys standing infront of him. " ok i want to know exactly what happened down here before i came down". chase decided that he sould start considering it was because o fhis prank.

" ok so when adam and i entered the lab, the first thing we saw was bree trying to play off cool, but not doing a very good job. then she asked us what we were up to. adam being adam of corse thought that bree was talking about how tall we had gotten. i was looking around the room while adam continued to talk to bree, and thats when i saw the pranks that she had set up. i calle dher out on all of them, and she got mad. so then my phone alarm went off with an urgent mission alert, and i convinced bree to run in the same direction as the floor she had just recently greased. she trie dto superspeed across but slipped and ended up falling on her back hard. adam and i high fived eachother and then adam thought that the mission wasnt a prank and thought we were jut messing around so thats when adam ran out of the lab and went upstairs. when i turned back to my sister i noticed how pale and sweaty she was getting. i asked her if she was ok and that's whe she told me to go get you cause she wasnt feeling good. and thats all i know".mr davenport thought about how he was going to tell his sons about their sister, an what he thought the best option was," ok well good news is she's going to be just fine, her chip was just knocked out of place. so she'll be up in a couple hours, but i want you guys to stay away from your sister just for a little adam and chase both had the same reaction," no way"

**cliffy. sorry guys hope you like update soon promise.**


End file.
